Entre la espada y la pared
by TruffleChocolate
Summary: Cuando Kagura descubre que debe trabajar con el Shinsengumi y el Harusame, la pobre piensa que es lo peor que puede pasar. Pero un juego de piedra papel y tijeras le demuestra lo contrario, cuando la mas rara combinación se forma; Okita el Sádico, Kagura la niña China, y Kamui el Pirata Espacial. Fic Traducido!
1. Capítulo 1

Entre la piedra y un lugar duro.

Capítulo 1

Kagura odia a Okita Sougo.

El tipo es un pedazo de basura, flojo y que no hace más que robarse los impuestos (según Gin-chan, su sabio guardián). Un bastardo sádico que gusta de convertir señoritas en escavas, y siempre la molesta con eso de ser una migrante ilegal. Honestamente, a excepción de su cara "Bi-Shonen", Kagura encuentra todo en él absolutamente detestable.

Kagura odia a Kamui.

Su hermano mayor es un psicópata que la abandonó por completo cuando su madre murió. Él es la razón por la que tuvo que llegar a la tierra y ser engañada con trabajar tiempo completo por una paga miserable. Su jefe es un bueno para nada con permanente (la misma persona ya mencionada (Gin-chan)), que raras veces le paga lo que merece. Ella lo llamaría explotación infantil. Y aunque puede que haya encontrado a su familia postiza, aún esta sin un centavo mientras que Kamui puede bañarse en dinero, siendo un gran pirata espacial y esas cosas.

Para ponerlo fácil, Kagura odia a Okita y a Kamui.

Y aun así, aquí se encuentra, escondiéndose detrás de un arbusto, con Kamui a su izquierda y Okita a su derecha. Una situación difícil para los tres, sin duda.

Para Kagura porque odia a ambos.

Para Okita porque una es su rival y el otro es un conocido terrorista.

Para Kamui porque el pobre malentendió que Okita estaba saliendo con su hermana y eso le da una extraña y horrible sensación.

Kagura se mueve detrás del arbusto con dificultad. Kamui y Okita se habían estado lanzando miradas crudas mutuamente por un buen tiempo, y la pobre siente incomodidad de estar en medio de su estúpida y mental pelea de sádicos. De ser posible, se levantaría del arbusto, atravesaría la calle y llegaría a la tienta de Dango al otro lado.

Pero no puede.

Porque deben esconderse, y deben esperar y emboscar al objetivo.

Kagura rodó los ojos y miró al cielo nublado, tratando de distraer su mente de las dos creaturas que se seguían fulminándose con la mirada.

_¿Por qué rayos estoy aquí?_

Suspiró.

Bueno, todo empezó hace exactamente tres semanas…

* * *

Awww yeaaa. Van a AMAR este fic, se los prometo. Todo _todito_ el crédito de la historia va a **Traveling Moon**, la autora original, que me ha dado el privilegio de traducir el fic (despues de que la estalkeara un rato :P). Si desean decirle algo estaré feliz de pasar el mensaje °3°


	2. Capítulo II

Gracias por el apoyo! significa mucho ara la autora y para mi °3°

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

Hace tres semanas…

Era una mañana soleada en Edo, y las calles estaban llenas de gente activa y trabajadora, como siempre. Lo que por supuesto significaba que Gin y Kagura seguían flojeando dentro de la Yorozuya.

Kagura gruñó al escuchar a Gin-chan murmurando algo sobre leche echada a perder, y Shinpachi quejándose de que su jefe era simplemente demasiado flojo incluso para conseguirse comida saludable, a lo que Gin respondió que la caducada leche no era su favorita de fresa. Justo después de la pequeña riña, Shinpachi decidió tomar el asunto entre sus propias manos y se largó a comprar su propia leche. Kagura encontró toda la conversación en general indigna de su atención como para siquiera importarle, prefiriendo volver a dormir.

Dos horas dentro de su pacífico sueño, Kagura se despertó por algo similar a un terremoto. El movimiento era tan fuerte que envió a la chica por los aires, fuera se su closet, destruyendo la puerta en el proceso. Como si no fuera ya bastante malo, aterrizó de culo contra en suelo de madera, solo para ser aplastada por Gintoki.

"¡No, mis pudines de fresa!" gritó, tratando inútilmente de cargar todos los 34 postres que se había ganado en la tienda.

Kagura se levantó de un salto, gritando "¡Gin-chan ¿qué demonios?!"

Y cuando miró a su alrededor y notó que la casa entera estaba derrumbándose, y que la electricidad se había cortado, se dio cuenta en verdad de lo que estaba pasando. Era como una de esas escenas de películas viejas de horror, en las que un pulpo gigante ataca la tierra.

Nop, decidió, esto es definitivamente un sueño.

Pensando en ello, Kagura entró al baño y se lavó la cara, ignorando el estruendo del techo cayendo sobre ella, y justo cuando se iba a terminar de lavar los dientes, Gintoki entró al cuarto y la lanzó sobre su hombro, dos segundos antes de que el techo terminara de colapsar sobre ella.

"¿Quieres morir, maldita niña? Esto es un terremoto, ¿cómo puedes seguir con tu rutina diaria como si nada, Uh?"

"No es un terremoto, Gin-chan. Es solo un sueño. Cuando vayas a dormir y despiertes de nuevo, todo va a estar bien"

"¡Entonnces adelante, ve y duerme para siempre! ¡Cuando despiertes estarás en un hospital, o en la otra vida, ¿entiendes?!"

"Meeeh"

Viendo que la niña estaba siendo necia y que era imposible terminar de despertarla, Gin la arrojó sobre su hombro de nuevo, como un costal de papas, y se dirigió temblando a la puerta de entrada, con Sadaharu detrás.

"¡Gin-san!"

"¡Shinpachi, ya te había dado por muerto! ¿Qué es este terremoto, y porqué tarda tanto?"

"No me maldigas así, por favor. Y esto no es un terremoto…"

Kagura se movió de pronto, completamente despierta "¡HA! ¡Te lo dije!"

"¡Es un ataque; mira el cielo y la Terminal!"

Cuando los dos alzaron la mirada, sus bocas quedaron colgando abiertas.

Sobre ellos estaba una gran, enorme, _gigante _nave espacial negra. Era tal su tamaño que cubría casi la mitad del cielo, volviendo imposible para el sol llegar a la superficie terrestre. La nave se dirigía a la Terminal, que se caía a pedazos, como un cerillo roto a causa de los ataques. Y la gente corría y gritaba en todas direcciones, _como esas escenas de películas de terror, dónde un pulpo gigante invade la Tierra._

_Nope_, decidieron los dos. _Esto es definitivamente un sueño._

"¡Que esto no es un sueño!" les gritó Shinpachi, tomando el rol del chico normal en toda la situación. "Hijikata-san y Okita-san están escaleras abajo, y quieren hablar ustedes"

"¿Hah? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?" Gin preguntó mientras bajaba, encontrándose dos caras de dos muy infelices policías.

"Hey, Danna" lo saludó Okita, mientras Hijikata observaba la destruida Terminal. "Ah, de verdad que esta vez lo lograron."

"¿Quién lo logró?" Gin dejó a Kagura caer de lado "¿El Harusame?"

"No. Estaríamos mejor por mucho si fuera el Harusame" respondió Hijikata, encendiendo un cigarro. Dejó escapar una poco atractiva y poco saludable nube de humo "Yo hablo del Bakufu. Lograron abrir una especie de portal o una mierda, y juntaron nuestra galaxia con otra. No tuvieron cuidado y nos dejaron expuestos al supuestamente invencible clan que había sido exiliado hace 20000 años. Y ahora ya tienen a quien aplastar por eso"

"¿Es broma, verdad?" dijo Gin, medio creyéndosela "¿Quiénes son?"

"Kumoto" Okita respondió "Se supone que incluso se parecen a los humanos, pero…"

"¡Yo he oído de ellos!" Exclamó Kagura emocionada "Papi me dijo que fueron ancestros de nuestro clan hace muchos años, pero los Yato y Kumoto se separaron por una guerra"

"Genial" Hijikata mordió su cigarro "Ahora sabemos que nos enfrentamos a algo peor de lo que creímos."

"Supuse que tendrías algo que ver con todo esto, China" Okita ladeó una sonrisa "Parece que voy a tener que arrestarte"

"No tengo nada que ver con ellos, Sádico idiota. ¿No oíste acaso? ¿Lo deletreo para ti? Nos se-pa-ra-mos hace 20000 años" Kagura sonrió también, bajando a una posición que le facilitara patear el trasero del niño bonito, cuando Shinpachi habló.

"Y… ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí, Hijikata-san, Okita-san?"

"Ah si," Hijikata tosió incómodamente "mas de la mitad de nuestros hombres debían proteger la Terminal, pero viendo lo que ha pasado, solo podemos asumir que la mayoría están muertos, o malheridos. Y con la fuerza policiaca destrozada… bueno…"

"Queremos contratarlos" Okita terminó la frase, viendo que a su inútil superior le costaba tanto trabajo. Hubo un silencio largo e incómodo, hasta que Gintoki comenzó a carcajearse ante la perspectiva de compensación monetaria acercándose.

"Entonces, Danna ¿podemos tomar esa sonrisa codiciosa como un si?"

"Aceptamos" respondió "Pero bajo estrictas condiciones, como que tendremos suficiente espacio para 34 tazas de pudin de fresa. Y recuerden que ustedes buscaron nuestra ayuda, así que no esperen que seamos sus perras explotables ¿está claro?"

"Como sea" Hijikata gruñó. Por supuesto, estaba contra la idea desde el principio, pero se atragantó con su orgullo cuando Kondo les hizo ver que no tenían muchas opciones.

"Entonces iremos por nuestras cosas… Ah…"

Mientras no ponían atención, cono todo eso de alienígenas atacando el planeta, la casa había colapsado. Una nota de papel voló por los aires desde la tiensa de Otose hasta las palmas de Gin.

_Querido bueno para nada- incumplido pedazo de flojo que nunca me paga la renta- Gintoki _(¡¿Para qué se molesta en escribir 'querido' entonces?!)

_Tama, Catherine y yo decidimos ir a ayudar en el negocio de un amigo fuera del país por un buen tiempo. Si para cuando vuelva no tienen el dinero de la renta, están muertos ¿entienden? Están mas que muertos. Sufrirán en el Infierno ¿entienden?_

_Con amor, Catherine, Tama y Otose._

"Bueno, tendremos que usar el dinero que nos paguen para reparar la casa entonces. Vamos Shinpachi, Kagura." Gin apiló el pudin de fresa del suelo y entró al auto casualmente. Hijikata maldijo su suerte y lo siguió al interior. Condujeron hasta los Cuarteles del Shinsengumi y Okita explicó los detalles mientras los dirigía a la sala de reuniones.

"Tenemos suerte de tener suministros extra de energía. Supongo que el resto de la ciudad perderá electricidad pronto, viendo que la Terminal ha colapsado y es lo que la conducía. Muchas casas como la suya han recibido gran impacto, o se han desmoronado. Es cuestión de tiempo para que la gente empiece a evacuar. ¿Comprendes la palabra _evacuar_, China?"

"¡Claro que si! ¿Crees que soy estúpida y sin educación? ¿Comprendes la palabra educación?"

"Lo hago" Okita respondió "He sido _educado_ en el mundo del sadismo. ¿Quieres que te _eduque_ a ti también?"

Mientras discutían, Okita abrió la puerta, y agregó una última pequeña cosa que había olvidado mencionar.

"Hay alguien a quien deberían conocer"

Kagura entró a la habitación y se congeló frente a la puerta

"Éste es el Previo Capitán del Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame, Kamui."

Y ciertamente, en medio del cuarto se sentaba un chico de cabello naranja, sonriendo como él solía hacerlo. Miró a Kagura y levantó una mano en un gesto amistoso.

"Hyaa" Kamui exclamó alegremente "¡pero si es mi hermanita!"


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo 3**

"¡Kamui, bastardo!" Kagura gritó, y antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, tomó su sombrilla y apuntó a la cabeza de Kamui.

Pero el chico, como de costumbre, evadió los ataques fácilmente, con una gran y calmada sonrisa en su rostro. Abuto soltó un suspiro. _Jóvenes hoy día seguro son energéticos._

"¡Oi, cálmense, que esto no es un maldito zoológico!" Hijikata comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud que se había formado alrededor del dúo, y miró horrorizado como la sala de reuniones comenzaba a verse como una jaula para bestias con cada golpe que Kagura daba contra el piso.

"Mayora tiene la razón esta vez, Kagura-chan. Ahora, haz como te indica el gran Gin-san. Inhala, piensa en las montañas. Exhala, piensa en el mar…"

"¡Cállate, Gin-chan!" la voz provenía de algún lugar entre los escombros del cuarto "¿Quieres morir, o qué?"

"¿Qué has dicho, maldita mocosa?" Gintoki la regañó al tiempo que se acercaba y tomaba a Kagura por el cuello, apretándola entre sus brazos y tirando de su cabello. Kamui se detuvo para observarlos y su sonrisa desapareció al notar la familiar reacción del samurái. "Dila de nuevo y te raparé la cabeza ¿Quieres ser calva como tu Papi?"

"¡Suéltame! Y ustedes, roba-impuestos, explíquense ¡¿Por qué tienen criminales peligrosos, y por qué no están encadenados y encerrados?!"

"Porque tenemos un acuerdo de paz con ellos, temporalmente" respondió Hijikata mientras abría la puerta de una nueva sala de reuniones (exactamente a lado), y los dejaba entrar. _Malditos sean estos torcidos y violentos niños Yato._

"Exactamente, Kagura-chan" dijo Kondo, frotando sus manos nerviosamente, sin saber cuando podría pisar una mina y hacer que la chica se volviera violenta de nuevo. _Las niñas a esta edad son difíciles de entender, después de todo…_

Kagura resoplo "¿Por qué lo harían? Este psicópata podría traicionarlos en cualquier momento"

_Ouch_, pensaron todos en la sala al tiempo que dirigían a Kamui una mirada llena de lástima.

"¿Conoces a estos sujetos, China?" Okita no parecía ser consciente de las ondas telepáticas que le enviaba el samurái de cabello plateado que intentaba callarlo. _¡Mala idea! ¡Retírate, retírate de su espacio personal, Souichiro-kuuuun!_

"¿Que si lo conozco? Este idiota es mi hermano mayor, y un maldito psicop-"

_Click_. El sonido de unas esposas cerrándose perfectamente alrededor de la muñeca de Kagura pareció resonar en la sala. Dio la vuelta y miró inexpresivamente a Okita, que estaba detrás de ella con una gran, estúpida sonrisa es la cara.

"No solo eres una inmigrante ilegal, sino que también estas relacionada con un criminal. _Tsk_, _tsk_, ¿Cuántas leyes has roto ya, eh?"

"¡¿Qué rayos, Sádico?! ¡Si quieres arrestar a alguien, arresta al verdadero criminal aquí! ¡¿Por qué a mi?!"

"No puedo hacer eso. Estamos en una alianza temporal. Ahora…" el Príncipe del planeta de los Sádicos tiró de las esposas, levantando el brazo de Kagura "¿Cuál podrá ser tu primera lección? ¿Látigo, velas, de culo- digo, cuerda? ¿O prefieres humillación pública? Tu eliges"

"Suficiente, Sougo. Estamos hablando seriamente" le recordó Hijikata cuando por casualidad vio una gran y tormentosa nube gris asomándose detrás de la sonrisa de Kamui. _Oh mierda,_ pensó. _¡Este hermano mayor tiene un complejo de hermana oculto!_

"Aguafiestas" Okita murmuró, dejando ir la muñeca de Kagura, y dejando a Kondo hablar.

"Ahora, déjenme explicar los términos de esta alianza temporal. Kagura-chan ¿sabes de los Kumoto, verdad?"

"Ajam" Kagura gruñó. Le dirigió a su hermano una mirada llena de desconfianza y se acercó a Gintoki con ademán protector.

"Bueno, tu hermano nos ha dicho algo sobre ellos también. Según Kamui-san, estaba aquí en la Tierra antes de que el ataque empezara. Vino a avisarnos una hora previa, pero aun así fuimos incapaces de salvar la Terminal"

"¿Y que estaba haciendo en la Tierra, bastardos?" Kagura se dirigió a los dos Yato.

Abuto tosió "Pues… bueno, estábamos-"

"Quiero oírlo de Kamui" Kagura interrumpió de inmediato. Si había alguna cosa que ella estaba segura de saber sobre su hermano, eran sus hábitos al mentir. Desde muy pequeña, siempre había notado que la… _cosa_ en la cabeza de Kamui –cabello, antena, como les de la gana llamarlo- se mueve al decir una mentira. Estuvo tentada a decírselo cuando eran niños, pero su Mami le aconsejo guardarlo en secreto. A veces, una mujer debe saber qué es lo que pasa con los hombres en su familia.

El pequeño secreto no la ayudó a detectar la sed de sangre del chico, ni ayudó a evitar que la abandonara al final, pero aún podría ser útil de alguna manera en esta situación.

Y por lo que parece, Kamui seguía siendo inconsciente del hábito.

"Si eso quieres, querida hermana. Abuto y estábamos en nuestro viaje, cazando monstruos en la tierra…"

La antena da un brinco.

"… cuando recibimos una carta de Takasugi Shinsuke. El cíclope nos dijo sobre el ataque antes de que pasara"

Y esta vez la antena se queda quieta. Kagura entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Y por qué? Creímos que quería destruir la Tierra"

"Oh, aun lo quiere hacer" Kamui sacó un pedazo de papel y lo pasó a Gintoki, que estaba sentado frente a él. El samurái lo examinó atentamente "Pero dice que se niega a permitirle a alguien mas destruir la Tierra antes que él. Es la clase de persona que va por una presa sana, no débil y herida"

"Esta es la horrible caligrafía de Takasugi, fea como siempre" dijo Gin, pasando la carta al otro lado de la mesa "Pero ¿por qué nos ayudan _ustedes_? ¿Qué se ganan con esto?"

"Adversarios fuertes" respondió Kamui, y la sonrisa se tornó oscura "Muchos, y _muy_ fuertes. Este clan tiene la fuerza que he estado buscando. Realmente no importa la Tierra, siempre y cuando pueda pelear contra ellos."

"Hmp, no me sorprende tanto entonces…" murmuró Kagura. La antena de Kamui no se movió esta vez, lo que significaba que no estaba mintiendo. La idea de su propio hermano añorando tanto por guerra y sangre la hacía sentir enferma, pero aún peor era el rugido de la bestia en su cabeza, emocionada.

"En todo caso, se ofrecieron a asistirnos durante la batalla. A cambio, debemos dejarles saber cualquier movimiento que hagamos, y brindarles comida y refugio. El acuerdo termina en cuanto alguno de ellos muestre signos de traición. Y ustedes están bajo las mismas condiciones, Yorozuya ¿entienden?" Hijikata miró al trio, esperando una respuesta; una mínima señal negativa para echarlos a la calle.

"¿Ustedes, roba-impuestos, van a darnos comida y refugio? Gin-chan ¿por qué me siento culpable usando el dinero de impuestos robados?"

"Esta bien, Kagura-san El día en que ya no sientas culpa es el día en que te conviertes en uno de ellos. Y yo, Gin-san, rezaré desde el fondo de mi corazón porque eso nunca pase."

"¡Podemos oírlos, estúpidos animales!" Hijikata les gritó "Kondo-san ¿Realmente tenemos que dejarlos estar aquí? Sólo mira esas caras y dime que no quieres sacarlos a patadas"

"Tranquilo, Toshi. Shinpachi-kun es el hermanito de Otae-san. Es mi futuro cuñado. ¿Cómo podría dejarlo afuera en el frío cuando Otae-san esta aquí con nosotros?"

"¡¿Quién es tu cuñado?! ¡Jamás permitiré que la familia Shimura se una con algún extinto clan de gorilas!… espera, ¿mi hermana está aquí?"

"Pensé que sería muy peligroso para ella estar sola en un momento como este, así que fui a recogerla y engañarla… digo, convencerla diciéndole que ustedes también estarían aquí" una vena en la frente de Shinpachi palpitó.

"¡El peligro aquí eres tu! ¡Mi hermana estaría mucho mejor sola en casa!"

Kagura se levantó estirando los brazos. La reunión parecía haber terminado y los pocos rayos que se veían a través de la nave que cubría el cielo estaban desapareciendo, mientras la noche se acercaba. Kagura podría no confiar en Kamui aún, pero al menos sus intereses parecían ser los mismos de momento. "¿Anego está aquí uh-uh? Entonces dormiré con ella"

Kondo se detuvo al instante, corazón palpitando rápido y frente húmeda como culo de cerdo. _Mierda, olvidé que a la mujeres les gusta mantenerse en grupos. ¡A este paso no podre escabullirme en la noche a lado de Otae-san y tomarle fotos!_

"¡N- no puedes, Kagura-chan!"

"Uh ¿Qué te traes, Gorila? ¿Dónde se supone que duerma si no con Anego?"

"Uhm… Pues… Emm… ¿Qué tal tu hermano? ¿Por qué duermes con Kamui-san esta noche? Es una reunión familiar a fin de cuentas ¿no? Ahahaha"

Todo mundo dejó de moverse. Incluso Kamui, que estaba a punto de levantarse. Dio la vuelta y miró al humano llamado Kondo Isao como si le acabara de decir que Abuto es de hecho una delicada niñita, o como si su bueno-para-nada padre de pronto tuviera una cabeza llena de frondoso y natural cabello.

Oh si, fue un gran shock.

Okita Sougo inhaló profundamente, su cerebro se inundó profundamente en esa torcida naturaleza sádica, buscando alguna forma de que lo que Kondo acababa de sugerir por impulso (el impulso de un acosador ¿Qué más?) no se volviera realidad.

No mientras tenga algo que decir al respecto.

Y el silencio se extendió tanto que parecía eterno.


	4. Capitulo IV

Bueeeno asdfgjhgfdsdfg eso me tomó un buen rato eh? trolololol.

No pero lo lamento mucho, me distraje leyendo y viendo Game of Thrones (asdfghgfs lo mejor de lo mejor). Pero EXIS, aqui lo tienen:

* * *

Capitulo 4.

Kondo Isao estaba quieto en medio del cuarto cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. _¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Que hice mal? _

Kagura corrió hacia Kondo rápidamente y lo tomó del cuello. Lo sacudió como a una muñeca rota "¿Qué has dicho, Gorila? ¿De dónde te sacaste esa idea, Uh? ¿De tu dedo pequeño del pie? ¡Vas a lograr que me maten!"

"Que… ¿que te maten? ¿De qué hablas, Kagura-chan?" Kondo preguntó, confuso y mareado cuando Kagura dejó de sacudirlo. Su cerebro estaba tan agitado que no podía comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hijikata sintió un pellizco de lástima, inhaló una bocanada de humo y habló tranquilamente.

"¿Qué hay de malo con dormir con tu hermano? Es familia ¿no?"

"Cierra el pico y sigue consumiendo cáncer, Mayora. De ninguna manera voy a dormir con este idiota, nuh-uh. Voy a dormir con Anego."

"P-pero… ¡no puedes! Compré huevos en el supermercado para Otae-san, si sabes a lo que me refiero" argumentó Kondo con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante. Todo aquel que conocía la cocina de Otae bajó la mirada amargamente. _Maldición, el Gorila debió tener esto planeado. Nuestras vidas peligran_.

Ok, se dijo Kagura, Anego no es una opción. ¿Con quien más podría…?

"¡Shinpachi! ¿Puedo dormir contigo?"

"¿Eh? Mmmh" el chico miró al techo pensando "Creo que yo dormiré con mi hermana esta vez. Después de todo, ya estoy acostumbrado a su cocina venenosa… a demás es peligroso para ella estar sola con un Gorila suelto"

"¿EH?" Kondo exclamó, cubriéndose los ojos del brillo proveniente de los lentes de Shinpachi_. ¡Maldición, olvidé que Shinpachi-kun ha desarrollado una constitución resistente a la materia oscura!_

"¿Qué tal tu, Gin-chan? Por favor, siempre dormimos juntos en la Yorozuya, ¿no? ¡Health me!"

Gintoki miró a la chica arrastrándose hasta sus rodillas y sintió un poco de pena. Iba a aceptar justo cuando notó la forma en que los demás lo acusaban con la mirada.

Hijikata: Pedófilo…

Shinpachi: Gin-san… no me digas que…

Kondo: Yorozuya, sé que los hombres solteros a esta edad tienden a sentirse necesitados, pero…

Abuto: … QUÉ VERGÜENZA.

Kamui: Muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere.

Okita: Muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere.

"Lo siento, Kagura-chan, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti. Por favor renuncia a Gin-san y encuentra a alguien mas."

"¡Gin-chan…!" Kagura estiró el brazo, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, Gintoki estalló en un escape dramático y salió corriendo, con lágrimas de miseria y culpa en los ojos. Y el cuarto quedó en silencio.

"Dormiré sola"

"No tenemos tantos lujos por aquí. El cuartel está repleto de hombres heridos por doquier. Megane dormirá con su hermana, Kondo-san… bueno, posiblemente los va a acosar toda la noche, así que él dormirá en el techo, yo tendré que compartir cuarto con Yamazaki. Abuto-san, lo lamento pero tendrás que quedarte con el estúpido de permanente plateada. Y tu, tu tienes a Sougo o a tu hermano" Kagura sintió la necesidad de matar algo.

"No me importa dormir con China y su hermano. El perro apestoso y los pudines de Danna pueden quedarse en el otro cuarto" Okita dijo con voz monótona. Kagura gritó.

"¿Qué has dicho? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco finalmente, eh?!" entonces notó la expresión del chico. Una sonrisa enteramente sádica. _¡Este bastardo hará lo que sea por hacerme miserable, incluso si su propia vida peligra!_

"¡Buena idea, Sougo! Así podemos salvar lugar para Sama… Saja… Sadahari-kun."

"¿Es enserio, Gorila? ¡Mi vida estará en peligro con esos dos monstruos ahí!"

"No, no, Kagura-chan, vas a estar completamente a salvo. Por un lado tienes a tu confiable y fuerte hermano, y por el otro tienes a un policía que pone su deber por encima de todo. No veo motivos para preocuparse"

"Mi hermano es un psicópata y el policía que mencionas es un sádico al que le gusta torturar gatitos. Ni siquiera se si voy a ser la misma cuando sea mañana, ¡podría volverme una M!"

"Ok~ no más quejas China" Okita se levantó y la arrastró junto con él al cuarto. _Esto va a distraerme de matar a Hijikata por un tiempo._

"Buenas noches, terrestres, y Abuto" Kamui dijo mientras tomaba su sombrilla y seguía al par por el corredor. Kagura gritaba y maldecía como marinero, pero Kamui solo sonrió. Okita le dirigió una mirada a hurtadillas y entrecerró los ojos.

Él daría lo que fuera por volver a Mitsuba, su adorada hermana mayor, por lo que el conflicto entre los dos Yato le parecía tan ridículo. _¿Quién odiaría a su hermano? A menos que ese hermano fuera Hijikata-san._

"Pido el espacio junto a la puerta" Okita le arrojó un futon azul cuando llegaron al cuarto. Kagura gruñó al ver a su hermano arrastrarse hasta la ventana y extender su propio futon. Estaba atorada en medio.

Kamui deshizo su cabello en silencio mientras seguía atentamente los movimientos de Kagura y Okita. Ella estaba desarreglándose el peinado y él se desabotonaba el saco del uniforme. Se veían terriblemente relajados, como si no fuera la primera vez que se ven en la situación de pasar _una noche_ juntos.

_Nah_, Kamui pensó al tiempo que asentía ara sí mismo, _Kagura tiene 15 y el oficial tiene 19, igual que yo. No puede ser que hayan… pero ¿Y si…? ¿… eh, sería posible…? … No, nono, no lo creo. Porque yo la crie y… oh, pero luego me fui y el samurái de permanente pervertido es quien la cuidó en esta edad tan importante… ¡Además, el policía es un S! ¡Ah, quiero matarlo pero no debo!_

"Ah, esto me recuerda aquella vez, eh China." Okita habló desde el baño mientras se lavaba los dientes. Se refería al pequeño incidente en el que habían sido secuestrados por un grupo de terroristas junto con la chica Kirie, pero claro, eso Kamui no lo sabía.

_¿Eh? ¿De que vez está hablando este idiota?_

"Oh cierto. Púdrete por hablar de algo tan sucio durante un momento tan conmovedor. Fue un gran bajón" Kagura recordó todo el numerito sobre él cagando y ella vomitando.

_¿QUÉ? ¿Hablar de algo sucio? ¡¿Y de qué clase de bajón esta hablando?!_

"Hey, al menos no lo hice (cagar). Y el bajón fuiste tú con lo lento que ibas (porque le dispararon en la rodilla). Lo podríamos haber hecho (escapar) si no fuera por ti" Okita salió del baño con la pijama puesta. Kagura le arrugó la nariz y entró justo después.

_¡Es una broma, verdad! Maldito, voy a matar a ese samurái primero, luego a este Shinsengumi y luego…_

Kagura salió bostezando, con demasiada flojera para quejarse del cuarto donde estaba o para discutir quién tenía la culpa de no haberlo hecho (¡_escapar_!). Se detuvo cuando vio a Kamui sentado en una esquina con la sonrisa pegada en su rostro como su realmente no fuera suya. Y tal vez no lo era.

Se dirigió a él y movió la cabeza en dirección al baño.

"Ya no está ocupado"

"Eh… ah si, claro" Kamui se lavó la cara y cambió a ropa más de dormir. _Mataré a aquel que ha corrompido la inocencia de mi hermanita ¿Cómo lo hago? Con un cuchillo, o con la sombrilla, o a golpes…_

La lista era infinita.

Kamui apagó las luces del baño y notó que todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, con ocasionales ronquidos de la chica y maldiciones que ambos de dirigían adormilados. Se dirigió a su rincón en el cuarto, sin la menor idea de que la relajación que veía en Kagura y Okita era un gran acto, y que siendo francos, ambos sentían el inevitable riesgo de ser brutalmente asesinados (Okita principalmente). ¿Qué más podían hacer si no intentar fingir calma? Pelear entre ellos mismos no iba a salvar sus traseros.

Kagura no podía dormir pues, aunque estaba cansada y mantener los ojos abiertos era un infierno, estaba cien porciento segura de que el Sádico o Kamui iban a hacerle algo terrible en algún momento. Cada sonido, por mínimo que fuera, la ponía completamente alerta. La peor noche de su vida, sin duda.

Okita no podía dormir pues, aunque fuera el mejor espadachín en el Shinsengumi, estaba rodeado por dos pequeños Yato-monstruos con problemas de personalidad, y que eran completamente capaces de romperle el cuello con las puntas de los dedos, especialmente el hermano que seguía dirigiéndole miradas cargadas de odio. A todo aquello, la espada se sentía incomoda debajo del futon, pero no iba a arriesgarse. La peor noche de su vida, sin duda.

Kamui, en cambio, no podía dormir por razones un tanto diferentes. No es fácil descansar mientras uno está enojado ¿no? Su tripa se retorcía con solo pensar en aquella _vez_ que Kagura pasó con el chico Shinsengumi, y siempre que Okita se movía en su lado del cuarto, los músculos en sus piernas se tensaban, listos para brincar sobre él y arrancarle la cabeza. La peor noche de su vida, sin duda.

* * *

Por cierto, quería decir que voy a cambiar el nombre, porque la autora cambió el nombre y pues asdfjhgfd hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi patetica traduccion de esta linda historia.

ok, eso es todo.

ok bye.


End file.
